YunJae :: One and Only One
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: ff untuk #6thYunJaeAnniverasrry Yunho selalu menghindari Jaejoong satu minggu belakangan ini dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong kesal, hingga akhirnya Yunho meyakinkan diri dan mengatakan alasannya menghindari Jaejoong.


**YunJae | One and Only One****  
****author: Jaehan Kim YunJae - yunjaehan**

a\n: ff utk 6thYunJaeAnniv.

Suasana hati Jaejoong sungguh tidak bersahabat kali ini, ia kesal dan ingin mengungkapkan seluruh amarahnya. Namun Jaejoong hanya dapat menggerutu dengan suara rendah yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Yunho, pria tampan sahabat baiknya yang entah kenapa sejak satu minggu belakangan ini selalu menghindarinya. Bahkan saat mereka berada dalam acara televisi, Yunho jarang sekali menyinggung dan menyebut namanya. Ia tidak pernah lagi merasakan usapan lembut lengan kanan Yunho dipahanya seperti biasanya.

Padahal Dong Bang Shin Ki belum lama terbentuk, kenapa harus muncul masalah yang ia sendiri tidak tahu sebabnya seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengannya? Jika aku memang salah, harusnya tinggal dikatakan, bukan malah menghindariku seperti ini" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memotong beberapa sayuran hijau dihadapannya.

Ia berencana memasak untuk makan siang agar dapat sedikit melupakan kekesalanya. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin sedang keluar membeli beberapa bahan yang mungkin kurang.

"Jae..." terdengar suara rendah yang memanggilnya dari belakang, namun Jaejoong hanya diam  
"Jae..." panggil suara itu lagi lebih lemah tepat dibelakang tubuhnya  
"Apa?!" ketus Jaejoong enggan menatap Yunho, ia tahu ia akan menjadi lemah jika menatap mata tajam milik pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

Yunho hanya mampu memperhatikan pria cantik dihadapannya menyiapkan semua masakan. Jujur, ia senang sekali memperhatikan Jaejoong saat memasak. Jaejoong terlihat sangat mempesona.

Yunho sadar penyebab kekesalan sahabatnya itu, dan hari ini ia telah bertekad untuk menyampaikan alasan dari sikapnya belakangan ini pada Jaejoong.

"Jae, kumohon tatap aku..." lirih Yunho penuh harap  
"Ada apa?" balas Jaejoong lebih lembut dan berbalik menatap Yunho sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya manja

Yunho tersenyum, namun senyum itu seketika sirna menemukan bibir basah Jaejoong yang menggodanya. Yunho terdiam...

"Yunho, ada ap-" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong

Pria berkulit pucat itu dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat yang menuntut dibibirnya, sentuhan yang selalu diharapkanya.

"Ngh..." mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong, Yunho tersadar dan melepas pangutannya, lalu berbalik dan mendekati meja makan  
"Sejak awal..." ucap Yunho kembali terdiam, keheningan memberinya kesempatan untuk mendengar deru napas Jaejoong yang tertahan  
"Sejak awal aku sudah tahu... Aku tahu jika akan seperti ini" ujar Yunho pelan  
"Yun..." Jaejoong mencoba memanggil pria berwajah kecil itu  
"Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku tahu aku pasti akan menyukaimu... Karena itu, aku mencoba menghindarimu" Yunho tetap berbalik tanpa menyadari mimik wajah Jaejoong yang berubah  
"Tapi kau membuatnya semakin sulit, hingga kini aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong... Aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya dalam satu tarikan napas  
"Jika kau ingin marah, marahlah. Aku sudah berusaha mencoba menghilangkannya, namun tetap saja..."  
"Yunho" panggil Jaejoong tegas, namun kali ini justru pria tampan itu yang enggan menatapnya

Jaejoong memperhatikan tingkah Yunho yang sama dengan tingkahnya tadi, mereka memang sangat mirip.

"Sekarang giliranku yang memintamu berbalik dan menatapku, Yunho" titah Jaejoong

Pria tinggi itu masih diam, ia ragu. Namun ia harus menerima apapun yang akan terjadi.

Yunho berbalik perlahan, namu belum sempat ia menyempurnakan gerak tubuhnya ia dapat merasakan berat tubuh seseorang dalam dekapannya dan kehangatan menyentuh bibirnya.

Jaejoong berada dalam dekapannya. Yunho tersenyum dalam ciuman hangat itu, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ditubuh Jaejoong dan memperdalam kehangatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Aku... Juga mencintaimu, Yunho-ah" ungkap Jaejoong mencoba memasukan udara dalam paru-parunya

Yunho tersenyum dan kembali mendekap tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya itu.

"Sejak hari ini kau hanya milikku" ucap Jaejoong tegas

Yunho mengusap perlahan belakang tubuh Jaejoong, dan melepas pelukan keduanya.

"Tentu saja" balasnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong

**End**

#Happy6thYunJae

#6thYunJaeDay

#YunJaeKissB

#윤재6th


End file.
